The present invention relates to a sun visor for vehicles having a sun-visor body and a sun-visor shaft at a corner of the body. The shaft has an end region which is seated in a bearing housing incorporated in the sun-visor body. There the shaft is clamped by spring means in order to hold the sun-visor body in selected positions between a position of non-use below the roof of the vehicle and a position of use in front of the windshield. Over an axial region of the shaft corresponding to that region contacted by the spring means, the sun-visor shaft has a final detent or flat which secures the sun-visor body against unintended swinging while it is in the position of non-use.
A sun visor for a vehicle generally comprises a flat, approximately rectangular sun-visor body which is fastened swingably to the body of the vehicle above the windshield. The swingable attachment is effected through a sun-visor shaft which has one end region which engages into an end of the sun-visor body and another end region which is supported in a bearing bracket which, in its turn, is fastened to the body of the vehicle. In its position of non-use, the sun-visor body rests parallel to and against the ceiling of the vehicle. It can be removed from that position by hand and can be swung in the direction toward the windshield and thus into the position of use.
In order for the sun-visor body to remain in any position into which it is swung, a spring, a spring pressure plate, or the like, arranged in a bearing housing located within the sun-visor body, acts on the sun visor shaft and restrains its rotation. For additionally securing the sun-visor body in its position of non-use, there is an end region detent in the form of a flat, which is developed on the sun-visor shaft and extends over an axial region of the sun-visor shaft and is adapted to the size of the detent spring. Upon the sun-visor body being swung out of the position of use into the position of non-use, the sun-visor body and thus also the spring means move around the relatively stationary sun-visor shaft. The transition around the shaft from the round to the flat region of the sun-visor shaft is abrupt. As a result, the movement of the visor body when the spring means drops into the flat of the sun-visor shaft is sudden. For roofs with padding, the sudden movement can be acceptable. But it is not acceptable for hard roofs, comprised of compacted materials containing, for instance, sawdust. Against roofs of hard material, the sudden movement of the sun-visor body upon the dropping of the spring into the flat of the end detent is accompanied by a loud and unpleasant contact noise, which can easily annoy the driver of the vehicle.